Run me away Nouvelle version
by Nawtsia
Summary: Nouvelle version de Run me Away, revue et améliorée.


Coucou tout le monde, je reviens avec une nouvelle version de _Run me Away, _histoire que j'avais commencée il y à plusieurs mois, voire un an, et que je n'avais jamais trouvé le moyen de continuer. Alors, on prends la même histoire et on recommence. Je l'ai re-écrite de façon à faciliter et la lecture et l'écriture d'une suite, a vous de juger ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis et à me suivre si vous voulez connaitre la suite de cette histoire ci.

* * *

22 Juin

_Are you gonna go my way - Lenny Kravitz._

- Bell ! Hey Bell t'endors pas maintenant !

Emmet secouait sa sœur, enroulée dans une couverture en laine, faisant bouger le canapé en cuir décousu qu'ils avaient récupérés dans leurs grenier.

Bella s'était légèrement assoupie, surprenant, étant donné le volume de la musique qui régnait dans la pièce. Un vrai capharnaüm d'instruments jouant chacun une mélodie différente pour s'accorder, s'entraîner, ou simplement se la péter. En ouvrant les yeux, elle maudit Emmet, qui, une bière a la main et un sourire aux lèvres, ne semblait pas décider a la laisser se reposer.

Ils était là depuis le début de l'après-midi. Officiellement, c'était une répet', en réalité, c'était leur rendez-vous quotidien depuis le début de l'été. Il fallait dire que c'était beaucoup plus fun que le garage mal rangé des parents de Jasper qui leurs servaient de salle de répétition avant qu'Emmet et Edward ne dénichent le hangar dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ils le louaient pour une bouchée de pain depuis maintenant plus d'un mois, et bien que cela soit encore beaucoup trop cher pour le vieil hangar a bateau défraîchi dont il s'agissait, c'était devenu leur endroit préféré de la ville. Ils y passaient ensemble chaque après-midi et une partie de chaque nuit aussi, comme ce soir là.

Il était près de deux heures du matin, et, sans peur d'être dérangés par des voisins pénibles puisqu'ils étaient ici a plusieurs kilomètres de tout lieux habités, chacun s'en donnait a cœur joie, faisant jouer a plein volume leurs instruments.

Au fond de la salle, Jasper entamait un solo de guitare, répondant a Alice, le petit lutin qui leur servait de batteur. Emmet lança un éclat de rire en voyant sa petite amie s'acharner sur ces cymbales et autre tambours aux quels Bella ne comprenait absolument rien.

Depuis leur plus jeune enfance, Alice et elle étaient les meilleures amies du monde, et le don que possédait Alice pour les percussions datait de ce temps là. Elle avait toujours voulue faire partie d'un groupe, et petites, elle et Bella passaient souvent leurs temps auprès d'Emmet, Edward et Jasper qui tentaient de monter une sorte de groupe. A l'époque, ils les remballaient souvent, les jugeant comme deux enfants qui déreangeaient leurs répétitions sérieuses, mais a l'adolescences, les filles avaient bizarrement commencé a interresser de plus en plus les jeunes garçons, et le groupe avait accepté Alice en tant que batteuse, quelques mois plus tard, Emmet et elle avait commencé a sortir ensemble, et Bella était devenue leur plus grande fan.

Rose l'avait rejointe il y a un an sur le banc des supporters, Bella se souvenait encore de sa surprise quand un jour Jasper, un blond assez réservé et timide mais d'une profonde gentillesse avait remmené aux répétitions une grande blonde tout droit sortie d'un magasine de mode, et leur avait présenté a tous comme sa petite amie. Au début, Bella et elle avait eu du mal a s'entendre, il faut dire qu'il avait fallu un moment a Bella pour comprendre que Rose avait bel et bien besoin de porter des escarpins en toutes circonstances, même pour une répétition au fin fond d'un garage miteux. Elle avouait aujourd'hui sans problème ne pas avoir cru un instant que la romance entre elle et Jaz durerait, mais il fallait croire que leur contraste avait fait d'eux un couple parfait, calme et reposant.

Tout le contraire d'Alice et Emmet qui passaient leur temps a se chamailler pour se réconcilier dans des ébats torrides. Ébats qu'ils étaient presque sur le point de reproduire sur le petit tabouret de la batterie en acier rouge qui présidait la salle.

Bella grimaça avant de leur lancer une canette vide, solution rapide qu'elle avait trouvé pour les décoller l'un de l'autre sans bouger de son canapé. Elle atterrit en plein derrière la tête d'Emmet, qui lança un petit cri et un regard menaçant à sa sœur avant de se lever et de venir la chatouiller sans ménage.

Une fois Bella suffocante et trempée de sueur a force de rire, il se leva, semblant fier de lui, et sortit son portable de sa poche arrière. Ce dernier était resté éteint toute la journée, il l'alluma et lu un message qu'il avait surement reçu dans la soirée.

- C'est le boss, souffla t'il, demain Eddy et moi devons bosser jusqu'à 4heure.

Edward et Emmet étaient depuis toujours les deux garçons les plus engagés dans le groupe, et pour se consacrer entièrement a la musique, ils avaient tout les deux décidé d'arrêter leurs études. Ils n'avaient peut être que 19 ans, mais ne voyaient pas leur avenir ailleurs que sur scène. Si la mère de Bella et Emmet avait fini par comprendre le choix du grand brun, les parents d'Edward, eux, n'étaient pas du tout heureux de ce choix. Quoi qu'ils en soit, ils étaient maintenant tout les deux obligés de travailler de nuit dans un bar du coin en temps que videurs pour payer les dépenses du groupe.

- Il est passé ou encore ? Putain tout le temps a disparaître ce type, un va finir par embaucher un autre bassiste! maugréais Emmet dans on coin.

Il n'en pensait bien sur pas un mot, Edward et lui étaient meilleurs amis depuis des années, partageant la même passion pour la musique et la même ambition, ils étaient inséparables.

Toujours dans le cirage et commençant a se sentir agressée par le volume de la musique, Bella décida que c'était le moment parfait pour sortir fumer une cigarette. Gardant le plaid qu'elle avait enroulé autour de ses épaules sur elle, elle pris alors la destination de l'immense porte du hangar et sortit. Le froid de la nuit la frappa a peine elle eu mit un pied dehors, machinalement, elle resserra alors sa couverture autour d'elle en allumant sa cigarette, mais un peu de fraîcheur ne lui faisait pas de mal hors de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait a l'intérieur.

Après avoir tirée une bouchée ou deux de fumée, elle tendit l'oreille, des bruits de disputes commençaient a se faire entendre derrière le bâtiment, en avançant vers eux, elle reconnu la voix d'Edward. Elle avait toujours aimé le timbre de sa voix, et bien qu'il n'avait pas le talent d'Emmet, il aurait certainement pu faire l'affaire a sa place en tant que chanteur du groupe tant ce timbre était particulier. En dépassant le coin de mur qui la séparait du lieu de la dispute, elle le vit, seul. Il était au téléphone, visiblement fou de rage, faisant les cents pas et lançant des remarques amères a son interlocuteur. Il raccrocha, et en se retournant fini par se rendre compte de la présence de Bella derrière lui. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et il sourit en retour.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors? Tu dois crever de froid. Dit-il, lui posant son blouson en cuir sur les épaules.

Elle avait laissé sa couverture a l'entrée du hangar. Elle sourit en resserrant alors doucement le manteau autour d'elle, il sentait son parfum, et cela l'apaisa, il avait un parfum presque aussi envoûtant que sa voix. A vrai dire, Bella était tombé amoureuse de tout ces petits détails à l'époque ou il n'était encore pour elle que le grand garçon meilleur ami de son grand frère. Depuis, ils étaient devenus amis, mais Bella n'avait jamais réussi a se sortir de la tête les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui depuis le début, même après qu'il leur ait rapporté des dizaines de fille plus jolies les unes que les autres. C'était un aimant a fille, et Bella faisait malheureusement partie des filles qu'il avait fait tomber sous son charme, sans même qu'il ne soit au courant.

Elle lui montra rapidement le bâtonnet de nicotine qu'elle tenait entre les doigts en guise de réponse, et lui l'interrogea sur son coup de fil.

- C'était qui ? Tu avais l'air furax..

Il secoua la tête, haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important. Elle compris qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui en parler, ça lui faisait de la peine qu'il ne se confie pas a elle, qu'ils ne soient pas assez proche pour cela. Elle voulait qu'ils soient proches, qu'il se confie, qu'il ait confiance en elle, même s'il ne semblait avoir vraiment confiance en personne. Alors, pour combler le vide qui les séparait, elle se blottit tendrement dans ces bras. D'abord surpris, il la laissa faire et enroula ces bras autour de cette petite brune qu'il affectionnait tant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis, doucement, Bella releva la tête et détailla son visage. Il avait des yeux d'un brun doré qui aurait fait craquer la plus froide des femmes de ce pays, alors Bella et son cœur d'artichaut n'échappait pas a la règle, elle se laissa bercer par la profondeur de son regard, appréhendant un baiser qu'elle attendait depuis des années, le souffle d'Edward carressait doucement son visage, réchauffant l'atmosphère, il passa doucement une main sur sa joue, et sa peau frémis le long du sillage où sa peau avait frolé la sienne, il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, doutant certainement de la véracité du moment, et ferma les yeux. Des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent dans l'estomac de Bella, elle fermât les yeux a son tour.

- Putain Edward t'es là ! hurla Emmet en rejoignant l'arrière du hangar.

Ils se séparèrent aussitôt, et Bella coupa le contact visuel en regardant le sol, maudissant son frère de venir briser ce moment. Retour a la réalité, elle jeta sa cigarette qui s'étais consumée seule et l'écrasa fermement sous son pied.

- Ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! Il nous regarda un a un mais ne releva pas. Faut qu'on reprenne la compo là on est pas au point du tout, tu te bouges?

- Je peux pas, faut que je rentres, dit il en avançant de nouveau vers l'entrée du bâtiment, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Bella. Faut que je rentres, mon père vient de m'appeler il est furieux il veut que je rentres.

- Il fera toujours tout pour nous mettre des bâtons dans le roues ce vieux hein? pesta Emmet, Il peut pas te laisser un peu tranquille?

Edward releva les épaules, signe qu'il approuvait totalement ce que disait Emmet, mais que pouvait il y faire ? Ces parents, Esmée et Carlisle, était deux médecins brillants de l'hôpital local, qui refusait catégoriquement de voir leur fils se consacrer a la musique, considérant cela comme une " carrière de clochard trop rêveur " Ils haïssaient d'ailleurs aussi mon frère qu'ils considéraient comme investigateur de l'échec scolaire de leur fils.

- A plus. Lâchât simplement Edward en enfourchant sa moto, avant de partir dans la nuit.

25 Juin

Bella avait passé la nuit à penser à cette parenthèse hors du temps a l'arrière du hangar, à ce regard qu'elle n'avais jamais vu auparavant dans les yeux d'Edward, celui de l'hésitation, de la gène. Lui qui avait toujours l'air si sur de lui s'il n'était pas distant avait eu l'air presque aussi déboussolé qu'elle par ce sentiment étrange. L'aura de cet instant ne la quittait plus, elle avait rêve de ces doigts contre sa joue, de son souffle contre sa peau, et de ces yeux planté dans ses miens. Et maintenant que cette infime partie de ces rêves étaient devenus réels, elle était perdue.

Elle ressentait un doux mélange de bonheur et d'appréhension qui l'empêchait d'aller se préparer. Elle avait de nouveaux rendez-vous au hangar cette après midi, mais elle ne voulait pas imaginer le moment ou elle allait a nouveau croiser le regard de celui dont elle avait rêvé toute la nuit.

Devait-elle lui parler ? Après tout, rien ne s'était passé, et le doute qu'elle fut été la seule a ressentir ce sentiment la hantait. Après tout, peut être ne pensait il qu'à elle comme une petite sœur, une amie. Cette possibilité la rongeait.

Après plusieurs heures allongée sur son lit, elle en eut assez des vibrations incessant de son téléphone suite aux SMS enragés d'Alice qui lui reprochait son retard et elle fila sous la douche. Inconsciemment, elle choisit de vêtements plus sexy qu'elle en avait l'habitude, enfilant même une paire de petits talons qui s'empoussiérait au fond de son placard. Relâcha ces cheveux et se maquilla légèrement. Elle sourit en se sentant un peu stupide de mettre autant de manière pour finalement aller au même endroit que celui au quel elle allait chaque jour, voir les mêmes personne. Mais évidemment, c'étais pour une personne en particulier qu'elle voulait avoir l'air différente, un peu plus âgée aussi.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle attrapa son portable et vérifia l'heure.

- Merde ! Déjà 19h?

Après s'être levée tard, avoir attendu plusieurs heures dans son lit et avoir passé deux bonnes heures a la salle de bain, Bella s'étonnait d'être en retard. Avec le temps de trajets, elle pouvait encore compter un peu moins d'une heure avant de voir ces amis.

Elle monta dans sa camionnette Chevrolet, cadeau de son père pour ces 16 ans, et mit la musique en route pour le hangar.

Arrivée sur le port, elle se gara, éteint le contact et pris quelques secondes pour respirer avant de rejoindre sa bande d'amis, et Edward. Après ce temps de repos, elle pris son courage a deux main et avança vers la grande porte, qu'elle enfonça en fermant les yeux.

- A ben quand même ! dit Alice en lâchant ces baguettes pour venir réprimander Bella. On pensais que tu nous boudais ou un truc du genre ! J'ai été obligée de rester toute l'après midi a coté de ces deux là, pas moyen de faire jouer Jasper avec Rose constamment collée a sa bouche, lâcha t'elle en jetant un regard noir au couple qui batifolait au fond de la salle.

- Non Alice, répondit la retardataire, je me suis juste endormie, et puis on à plus 4 ans on se boude plus!

Alice rit, pas fâchée pour un sous.

- C'est que j'ai du mal a bien jouer quand ma supportrice n°1 n'est pas là pour m'applaudir. sourit-elle avant de s'asseoir sur son tabouret.

Bella fit un tour de la salle des yeux, et se décomposa lentement en ne voyant Edward nulle part.

- Où est Edward ? lâcha t'elle tout à coup.

- Ben, au travail, avec Emmet, répondit Alice, tu sais tu devrais te faire voir par un médecin, tu commences a perdre sévèrement la mémoire! Et.. c'est quoi ces chaussures?

Bella se sentit tout a coup stupide, et s'attardât sur ces talons.

- J'ai.. j'ai eu envie de faire comme Rose, dit elle en faisant semblant de rire et en pointant du doigts la blonde assise sur les genoux de Jasper.

Alice leva les yeux aux ciel et commença à jouer un morceau de batterie, Jasper finit par se détacher de sa bien aimée pour l'accompagner a la guitare, mais cela ne rendait pas aussi bien qu'avec la basse et le chant, alors Bella marmonna quelques paroles pour combler le vide.

- Eh ! tu chantes vachement bien! s'exclama Alice. Comment tu fais pour me cacher des trucs pareils après 17 ans d'amitié ?

Bella secoua la tête, elle savait qu'elle chantait juste, mais de là a dire qu'elle chantait "vachement bien" il y avait un grand pas.

Pour combler l'ennui, ils passèrent la soirée a chanter ensemble au rythme des deux instruments qui leur restait et à discuter de tout et de rien, comme chaque soir. Et vint alors sur le tapis la conversation que Bella haïssait le plus. Et évidemment, c'étais Alice qui lançait le sujet.

- C'est vrai Bella ! Toi et Edward, vous êtes des célibataires endurcis, enfin,au moins, Edward remmène tout le temps des filles, toi, tu es toujours toute seule, et c'est gênant d'étaler son amour devant quelqu'un de célibataire tu sais? Et tu sais a quel point on aime étaler notre amour Emmet et moi.. dit elle en riant.

- Oui, enfin, excuse moi, mais je commence a en avoir jusque là des pseudos petites amies qu'Edward remmène sans cesse, rétorqua Rosalie pendant que Bella s'enfonçais dans son fauteuil. Pensant a tout ces canons de beauté avec qui Edward avait l'habitude de sortir.

Elle débattirent sur leurs deux cas pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes jusqu'à arriver à la conclusion que Bella redoutait.

- Le mieux, ce serais que vous sortiez ensemble tout les deux!

Elle bondit de surprise en entendant ces mots sortir des bouches de ses deux amis.

- N'importe quoi.. Edward est comme mon frère depuis toujours et..

Plus gênée que jamais, elle ne trouvait plus ses mots, elle mentait et Alice n'allait pas tarder a s'en rendre compte, elle la connaissait mieux que personne et savait toujours quand elle n'était pas sincère. Elle me sentait rougir, et comme elle le redoutait, Alice la regarda quelque seconde et ces yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle ouvrit la bouche, prête a parler, quand son téléphone sonna.

- C'est pas vrai, tu ... lâcha t'elle simplement avant de retourner son attention vers son téléphone. C'est Edward, dit elle en souriant et en s'éclipsant vers l'extérieur où elle était sure de recevoir du réseau.

Rose lança un regard perplexe, déterminée a continuer la conversation qui devenait intéressante. Bella décida alors de suivre Alice. La porte battait encore après son passage, le loquet étant brisé. Quand elle mit la main sur la porte,elle entendit Alice hurler, on aurait dit qu'on lui arrachait le cœur a main nue, elle ouvrit alors précipitamment la porte, et la vit par terre.

Elle s'était laissée tomber au sol envahie par l'horreur de l'information qu'Edward venait difficilement de lui avouer. Il y a quelques minutes de cela, il avait laissé Emmet seul à l'avant du bar où il travaillait pour aller boire un verre à l'intérieur. Un groupe de jeunes totalement saouls avait essayé de rentrer, et Emmet leur avait refusé l'entrée.

Edward venait de le retrouver poignardé a la gorge.

Bella fondit en larmes, perdant son souffle, hurlant au désespoir.

On venait d'assassiner son frère.

* * *

Voilà voilà, je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes qui traînent surement partout dans ce texte, je le dis encore une fois : j'adore l'écriture mais l'orthographe me détestes. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait quand même plu. Pleins de bisous et à la prochaine!


End file.
